


Vib gets that dinky DONG

by breathingfirefromthevoid



Category: Eclipse (comic)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Writing, Infinity War spoilers, Mentions of Death, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Hentai, Tentacles, Twink, mentions of Thanos, noodle dicks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfirefromthevoid/pseuds/breathingfirefromthevoid
Summary: Curios little Vib winds up in a flea-market tent he could never have imagined existed. He should have taken a travel buddy SMH.Another drunk fic by me, what a surprise :^)For the amazing CaptainTimber! If you don't know them you should check out their webcomic Eclipse!





	Vib gets that dinky DONG

This definitely was not what Vib expected when he was looking for a “new experience” at the flea market. The colourful tent emitting an enticing aroma seemed innocent enough, but when he stepped inside, the last thing he was imagining was several buck-naked moth men staring at him hungrily. 

Out of the group Calli stepped forward.

 

“Welcome to the steamy tent, big boy,” He said flexing his big bara biceps subconsciously.

Vib flushed at the sight before him. He almost said “NANI?” but elected instead to go with a solid “What the fuck?”.

Calli grinned.

“Since you are a first time customer, we can give you a little taster for free. How does that sound, Vib-daddy?” He finessed gorgeously.

“Sure, why the fuck not?” Vib said simply, he snapped his fingers and like thanos’s infinity gauntlet his little twink suit dissolved into dust. YEET.

At the seductive sight of a naked Viberoni, the other dude mothos groaned and their double peens sprung out like party poppers. NOICE.

“Wow vib u r so…. Hot….” Tri dared to utter.

“If they named a sex toy after you it would be a… vib-rator,” Delphi added, high-fiving himself.

Not a single moth in the room hesitated to wrap his engorged noodle dicks around the smol pink boy. Even Calli’s clit EXPANDED LIKE DONG to squiggle its way into Vib’s nether regions. Vib was raised into the air, like Moses or whoever the fuck, walked on water.  
The penis tentacles secreted some kind of hot lube and Vib could feel it prickling all over he bod. They flicked against his two shafts with vigour and he moaned accordingly to their movements.

 

“Kimochiiii- iiii” Vib whimpered. (A/N that means “it feels good” for non-weebs).

Surely even Nana Foli could hear the slick sounds of noodle dick against twink bod. Vib’s moans, on the other hand, were even audible in space, and also heaven, where moth angels were eagerly waiting for Sina’s arrival… In vain since her soul ain’t going up lololol

The mothos stroking orgy was beginning to close upon its climax when suddenly, Astoria burst into the tent, nearly knocking the foundations to the ground. 

The boy stood there in all his glory, a vib and a half (5’11”) tall, perhaps his appearance would be more stimulating if he wasn’t covered by a giant censor bar but oh well I guess.

“Uwahhhh, Ass-toria senpai.” Vib moaned.

“I have come to ravish you, vib-kun.” He replied, licking his eyebrow.

 

“I want to go home,” said Aeon from the corner, where he was sitting eating flowers like popcorn.

 

Ass-toria surged forward and proceeded to diddle Vibs nipples (the body part not the sonic oc). In response vibby-boy groaned and flug his head back at a g-force probably stronger than 35g’s.

“30g’s is the average force of a fatal car crash.” Delphi declared dramatically like every megane character ever. 

“Fuck you, Delphi,” Vib cried, “I’m jesus and the only one meant to die is my sister you pretentious glowstick-looking bitch.” 

Then, in that moment Vib decided to splooge with a cry similar to that of a screaming red panda. His milk was pink like his hair, but lighter. It fell upon Ass-toria’s face like flecks of sunlight except nobody could see because.. Y’know... the censor bar is still there. 

Then, all the other mothos boys com-ed at exactly the same time because that’s how fanfiction works. The tent’s insides were completely coated in moth cummies.

“Milky.” Calli declared sucking the vib cummies on Ass-toria’s temple, tasting a bit of himself because he also camed, the fear being submerged in the dark void of the censor bar was nothing in comparison to the flavor of Vib’s SeEd.

“I don’t know what you were expecting,” Ass-toria scoffed with fire in his eyes (that nobody could see), 

“VIB HAS GIRTH.”

 

Then in that moment, CaptainTimber teleported into FireRinArt’s bedroom and just fuckin murked them, killed them dead. Ending this fanfic for the good of all that which is unholy.


End file.
